


Stuff

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, randoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: These are somethings I've written that aren't a part of anything (yet)





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school where Emily taught. I smoothed my uniform. The Secretary looked up, surprised.

"May I help you ma'am?" She asked.

I nodded. "Where is Ms. Phillips's room?"

She gave me a knowing smile.

"94. Down the hall, turn right. First door on the left."

I thanked her and turned to leave the office when she stopped me. "Welcome home." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "It's good to be back."

I found the classroom quickly. I stood outside for a moment, watching. Then I knocked. A little blonde girl answered the door. She stared up at me in awe.

I knew I must've looked strange in her eyes; I was in my Navel Class A uniform.

"Who is it Charlotte?" Emily called from inside.

Charlotte moved aside and I stepped in. Emily looked up.

The look on her face was priceless. Relief, unbelievable, happy, pure joy.

"I'm home." I said, dropping my bag and opening my arms.

She a strange cry and ran towards me. Her first grade class clapped. I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"I'm okay. I'm safe."

She looked up. "I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel wedding vows

*takes Dean's hands*Dean..when I first met you in that barn, I knew there was something about you. Something special. And not because you were going to save the world or anything. As time went on, I grew attached to you. You are my best friend. I wouldn't trade you, or Sam for that matter*pauses and turns to smile at Sam*, for anything. I love you Dean Winchester. Now, then, forever and always.


End file.
